Soul Mates
by jodiem896
Summary: Here's my first fan fiction focusing on Aubrey and Jesse's development of their relationship after the Barden Bella's won the ICCA's.


After the acapella final, the students had 3 days left of this term at Barden University. For the acapella groups, especially the Barden Bellas, this meant there was a lot of partying going on before they went their separate ways for the summer vacation. Aubrey was travelling; Chloe was at home with her family and boyfriend and Jesse and Beca had made their relationship official…

"Aubrey!" a very excited Chloe shouted as she opened the door to the dorm she shared with her best friend. "Chloe!" Aubrey replied, and the pair run to meet each other and embraced in a hug. "How have you been then? You have so much to tell me about your travels. And I have a lot to tell you!" Chloe said. "I know, so much to catch up on! We should talk about everything over dinner once we have unpacked?" replied Aubrey. "That sounds good to me!"

The pair carried on unpacking have a little chat in between. They both got ready and headed out to Chloe's car. They drove about 10 minutes away from campus. There was a great restaurant there and it happened to be a lot of Barden University student's favourite place to eat.

As they pulled up and Chloe parked the car, they saw Jesse and Beca leaving the restaurant- but not together. Jesse got in his car and drove off and Beca walked back towards to the campus. "Shall we go to speak to Beca?" Aubrey asked Chloe. "I think we should leave her. She will talk to us once she is ready." The girls walked inside and sat down at the table. As soon as they ordered their food, the catch up session started. Aubrey was telling Chloe about her travels, Chloe was explaining what had happened with her over the summer break and they were having a good laugh.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring. _Chloe's phone was ringing, when she looked it she saw it was Beca and showed Aubrey. "I better get this, give me 2 minutes?" Without giving Aubrey chance to answer, Chloe was outside the restaurant. A few minutes later Chloe returned to the table. "Aubrey, I'm really sorry but Beca is in floods of tears. She and Jesse have had an argument and she needs someone to talk to. Do you mind if I go speak to her?" questioned Chloe. "Not at all, go. I'll finish my drink and then settle bill. Just go see Beca."

Chloe said goodbye and chucked some money on the table to go towards the bill. "I'll see you later" She shouted as ran to her car.

Aubrey had finished her drink and settled the bill. She was just about to leave when Jesse came back into the restaurant. A confused Aubrey walked over to him. As she got closer she could tell he was upset and looked worried. "Hey stranger, are you ok?" Aubrey asked Jesse with a concern look on her face. "Err not really. I've lost my wallet and Beca and I have had an argument!"

"Ok, let's do one thing at a time. Let's find your wallet first." Both Jesse and Aubrey were looking around the restaurant to find his wallet.

"I've found it!" Shouted Aubrey and walked over to hand it to Jesse. Jesse sighed, "thank you for finding it for me! I would be lost without it." "That's ok, no problem. Now we have found your wallet, do you want to talk about what happened with Beca? You don't have to, I'm just offering?" Aubrey gave a small smile. "Thank you Aubrey, but I don't really want to talk about it right now…" "That's ok, when the time is right, you can give me a text." And with that Aubrey put her number into Jesse's phone, gave him a smile and walked out. Jesse practically followed her, but Aubrey had started walking. He jumped in his car and drove to catch up with her. "Do you fancy a lift?" asked Jesse. "It's the least I can do you for you for finding my wallet?" Aubrey laughed and jumped in the car.

The ride back to campus was pretty quiet with the odd chat here and there. Jesse parked his car and the pair got out. He walked Aubrey back to her dorm. "Thank you for the lift" she said. "Thank you for finding my wallet" he replied. "No problem, glad I was of help. I best get going, I need to speak to Chloe and get ready for Bella auditions tomorrow." "Thank you again Aubrey!" and with that Jesse pulled her in for a hug. She didn't expect it but she leaned into him and went with it. The hug was a quick one and they broke apart. Jesse started walking away, but turned and flashed a big grin as Aubrey laughed and waved goodbye.

Aubrey walked into her dorm quietly and got into bed. Chloe was not in their dorm and assumed that she was still with Beca. Aubrey was just about to go to sleep when her phone vibrated. She looked down and it was a text from an unknown number. Curious, Aubrey opened the message. It was Jesse. _'Hey. It's Jesse. I just wanted to say thank you again for finding my wallet. And thank you for the offer to talk. Meet me at 11am on the courtyard under the big tree in the courtyard tomorrow. Night x'_

Aubrey felt herself smile. She didn't reply to the text message though, instead she went to sleep.


End file.
